1956 in film
The year 1956 in film involved some significant events. Events October 5 - The Ten Commandments opens in cinemas and becomes one of the most successful and popular movies of all time, currently ranking 5th on the list of all time moneymakers (when adjusted for inflation) February 5 - First showing of documentary films by the Free Cinema movement, at the National Film Theatre, London. February - Warner Bros. sells much of its pre-1950 library to Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.), only for the films to return to WB ownership 40 years later. August 4 - The last film serial, Blazing the Overland Trail from Columbia Pictures, is released. November 15 - Elvis Presley's first film, Love Me Tender, opens. Top-grossing films (U.S.) (*) After theatrical re-issue(s) Awards Academy Awards: Best Picture: Around the World in 80 Days - Todd, United ArtistsBest Director: George Stevens - GiantBest Actor: Yul Brynner - The King and IBest Actress: Ingrid Bergman - AnastasiaBest Supporting Actor: Anthony Quinn - Lust for LifeBest Supporting Actress: Dorothy Malone - Written on the WindBest Foreign Language Film: La strada, directed by Federico Fellini, Italy Golden Globe Awards: Drama:Best Picture: Around the World in 80 DaysBest Actor: Kirk Douglas - Lust for LifeBest Actress: Ingrid Bergman - AnastasiaMusical or comedy:Best Picture: The King and IBest Actor: Cantinflas - Around the World in 80 DaysBest Actress: Deborah Kerr - The King and IOtherBest Director: Elia Kazan - Baby DollGolden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture: Earl Holliman - The RainmakerGolden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture: Eileen Heckart - The Bad SeedBest Foreign Film: Before Sundown, West GermanyBest Foreign Film: A Girl in Black, GreeceBest Foreign Film: Richard III, United KingdomBest Foreign Film: Roses on the Arm, JapanBest Foreign Film: War and Peace, ItalyBest Foreign Film: The White Reindeer, Finland Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): The Silent World (Le monde du silence), directed by Jacques-Yves Cousteau and Louis Malle, France Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): Not awarded Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): Invitation to the Dance, directed by Gene Kelly, United States Top ten money making stars Rank Actor/Actress 1. William Holden 2. John Wayne 3. James Stewart 4. Burt Lancaster 5. Glenn Ford 6. (tie) Dean Martin Jerry Lewis 7. Marilyn Monroe 8. Gary Cooper 9. Kim Novak 10. Frank Sinatra Notable films released in 1956 #The Harder They Fall #The King and I Serials Blazing the Overland Trail, starring Lee Roberts and Dennis Moore Perils of the Wilderness Short film series Looney Tunes (1930–1969) Terrytoons (1930–1964) Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) Popeye (1933–1957) The Three Stooges (1934–1959) Bugs Bunny (1940–1962) Tom and Jerry (1940–1958) Droopy (1943–1958) Yosemite Sam (1945–1963) Speedy Gonzales (1953–1968) Ending this year Donald Duck (1934-1956) Chip 'n' Dale (1943-1956) Ranger Don (1953-1956) Births Deaths Film Debuts Jean-Paul Belmondo - Molière Michael Caine - Panic in the Parlor James Garner - Toward the Unknown Robert Loggia - Somebody Up There Likes Me Robert Morse - The Proud and Profane Leslie Nielsen - Forbidden Planet Elvis Presley - Love Me Tender John Schlesinger - Sunday in the Park Maggie Smith - Child in the House Rip Torn - Baby Doll Christopher Walken - The Boy Who Saw Through Category:1956 in film Category:Years in film